Stories from Team RWBY
by Gamers13
Summary: Short stories from Team RWBY, if you want to suggest what the next short story should be ( they need to be stories from Team RWBY itself.), PM me. Will release one short story every week or two. Mostly will be emotional stories so watch out. Art is appreciated since I don't know what to put for the story cover. There is some chronological order in this series but mostly no order.
1. A Run through The Mountains

**I made this as a short version in reading class since we had a topic about people helping out other people. This time, this is the original version of it and I think it might be too short to me. I called this short RWBY fan-fic "A Run through the Mountains" here it is….**

I climbed up the snowy mountain with Yang, my sister. Looking down at the ground made me feel dizzy since we were both so high from what lies below.

"Why are we doing this again Yang?" I asked in a voice of nervousness.

She sighed and looked at me "You suggested it Ruby; you wanted to climb the mountain so we can practice for the mission that's coming up." We kept on climbing, the clouds were below us now…I saw a cave as we were climbing, _I'll check it out later…It might just be a way down to ground level_ I thought. The icy rocks that were supporting my hands and feet were ice cold, making my hands feel frozen after climbing for a while.

I got tired after climbing for thirty minutes straight and shouted at her since she was ahead of me "Are we close to the top yet?"

Yang looked up and replied in a frustrated voice "No Ruby, were not even close." I sighed and looked down at where I was standing; ice was all over my gear, even my weapon Crescent Rose. All of a sudden, I heard something slid across the rough ice above me…I looked up slowly and saw a boulder falling straight towards me "Ruby! Get out of the way!" Yang shouted at me in fear. I jumped to another pair of rocks next to me and saw the white boulder fall into the platform I made a while ago…making a loud *thump*.

The collected snow above at the top of the mountain shook loose, creating an avalanche "So much for a safe climb."

Yang looked at me and said "Drop down; we got to get down from here fast!"

"I saw a cave not far below, let's go in there…it may be an easy down from the mountain." I suggested. We started to drop down, every three blocks of rock that were once our hand holds. I fell on a ground made of solid ice, I waited for Yang then we darted through the cave since the avalanche was following us until it manages to swallow one of us.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Yang asked while panting.

"I'm sure, plus did you see how close it got? We could have gotten killed." We reached a very open part of the mysterious cave where what lies below us is a chasm. There was a pathway leading to the outside, I ran towards it and noticed that there was a huge gap that we can make a little more than barely. I warned her "Yang, get ready to jump."

"Ok." She ran with breakneck speed and went ahead of me…she jumped the gap no problem. _Ok Ruby, you can do this…just like we practiced _I thought with nervousness. The gap was getting close so I jumped just a bit too early…I knew I wasn't going to make it without having to put my hands forward to hold on to the other side of it.

I was hanging from the ledge, struggling to get up "Yang!?" I shouted through the openness of the room. She stopped dead in her tracks and came back to see me, almost about to fall to my death. One hand slipped off the slippery ice "Hurry Yang!"

She replied "I'm coming!" My right hand was slowly starting to slip off of the edge; _I'm not going to make it_ I thought fearfully. It slipped off the icy rock and closed my eyes, leaving my hands out for her to reach _I'm done_ _this is the end of me_. I stopped in the air and opened my eyes to see Yang using her left arm to bring me up "Your not going to die, we are always there for each other…sis."

I cried out cheerfully "Yang!" I got up from the ice and we started again to the end of the open cave, we both lunged into the exit…we barely made it out. We didn't stop until we got through half of the snowy forest to make sure we were ok.

"Are you ok Ruby?" Yang asked me while checking to see if I was hurt.

"I'm fine Yang, I'm just a little shaken right now." I replied. I hugged her and the tears started to pour out "Thank you so much sis…I knew you would make it."

She caressed my hair while trying to comfort me "shh~ it's ok…everything is going to be ok. Thank god your still alive." Yang started to cry along with me. I kept myself tied in her embrace; I didn't want to move from her…she is the only person right now to comfort me. She is my sister…a great sister.

**Some things were new to the original so tell me how I did by leaving a review. This might be part of a collection of a few stories from team RWBY. It might be a collection if it gets enough good feedback, if that does happen I'll try to release a short story once a week. **

** Update on Red like Roses sequel, I don't know what to put for my story cover…PM me for any suggestions or any fan-art that can go with it. Thanks for the support….**


	2. Graduation Day

**After writing my short little motivational story called "enjoy life to the fullest" I got an idea where Ruby and her team graduate…Graduation day is what this short story is called. This is what I think it would be when team RWBY graduates from Beacon and can be now called huntresses.**

**Here is Graduation day, told from Ruby's point of view.**

* * *

A voice called me up to the stage where the podium stood "Ruby Rose." This is it…graduation day. I never thought I would graduate at the top of my class and my team was nominated number one in the school rankings of all time, I was so proud for myself and my team.

* * *

**An hour ago….**

"Are you ready Ruby?" Yang called to me when I was in the bathroom changing.

"I'm almost done Yang." I replied. Instead of our usual plan of wearing dresses to the ceremony, our team decided to go in with our usual combat attire, but we made sure that we looked our best…makeup was used, hair-spray was used, all the things a girl would do when they were about to go to a dance or prom for that matter.

I returned from the bathroom and my whole team looked at me in awe. I turned my once straight and smooth hair into small curls and an even silkier touch, Weiss looked at me shocked and complimented me "Ruby…you look so beautiful." That compliment was followed by even more polite gestures and hugs.

Yang was raining tears of joy "My baby sis is going to be a huntress…I'm so proud of you Ruby."

"Thanks Yang. I couldn't have been here without you and everyone else's support." I put her into an embrace that showed her that she was the best sister anyone can have. The clock struck 8:50 AM "Well…should we get going to the ceremony?" Everyone nodded in agreement and we all went out the door of our dorm.

* * *

**Back to the ceremony when Ruby got called up (sorry guys for switching XD)**

I knew what I was going to say, we had so many memories here at Beacon that I won't forget. A month before the ceremony, I actually saved the world from darkness…my life was almost taken with it but I was lucky that I pulled through.

Tapping the microphone at the podium, I got prepared to make my speech…looking at everyone, I smiled and started to speak out….

* * *

_"Wow…it's finally here. I'm going to become a huntress, I was dreaming of being one ever since my sister Yang read stories of hero's fighting for what was right and they protected people. It was kind of ambitious for me even though it was a fairytale that she was reading to me…my first week or two didn't start great or perfect for that matter. No one that I knew was there with me so I had to meet new people and make friends with them…my teammate Weiss-"_ I looked at Weiss who was smiling back at me and I continued _"and I got off on the wrong foot. I just didn't know how to be friends with her but she opened up to me and now we are best friends. There was times when I felt depressed but everyone, including team JNPR were there to comfort me as always. The little kid that wanted to help people is now a huntress that's going to do the best she can to make sure the world is safe." _Tears flowed out of my eyes, tears of joy…I stopped for a moment then continued once again_ "I almost lost my life trying to save the world from darkness…no one knew why I lived from it because it was supposed to kill me. The reason why I'm still here is because I thought what would happen if I lost my life and failed to make darkness disappear…what would my friends think when I'm gone. I didn't want to die alone…even if it was because of a big accomplishment, I want to live my life to the fullest and enjoy it as a huntress."_

I stepped off the podium and went back to my seat that was next to Yang, I buried my face into her chest…I never felt the happiest in my life.

"You did great sis." My big sister whispered to me while she was comforting me.

I waited for a moment then I replied to her "Thanks Yang…you were really the reason why I made it through. I don't want to leave my sister to be alone for the rest of her life." She began to sob…today will be a day I will truly remember for the rest of my life.

* * *

**I did this story while listening to the KH2 soundtrack again. It fit perfectly to this story…the song is the main theme and it's called Dearly Beloved.**


	3. Graduation Day Part 2

**I'm sorry to the person who suggested me an idea for the next short story but it was too hard for me to think of a way to write it so I'll just set it aside for later. :( This short story is actually part 2 to ****_Graduation day, i_****t was supposed to be one part but it felt like it was missing a part so here it is out of the blue. **

* * *

Our team went back to our dorm room after my speech since Yang and I were crying with relief too much in front of the students that were there. We were still in a tight embrace as we went through the hallway and into our dorm.

"Did I make you proud since the first day I got here Yang?" I asked when we entered our room.

She stopped crying and looked at me with joy "You did little sis. You became a leader and saved the world like the heroes in the books I read to you years ago...your growing up so fast." She replied and began to cry once again. I thought about everything that happened to me over the years, some memories were happy...some were those that I almost died in. Just surviving with everyone made me joyful because they were there when I needed company most.

"We should pack up our things...were going to leave tomorrow." Weiss said to the both of us. I forgot, we made a promise a year ago that our team will stay together until the end of time. We were going to move into a house so our promise can come true.

"Oh, I forgot about that." I replied to her.

Yang agreed with me "I did forget too, well let's get ready then. Where's Blake?" She asked.

"She went down to the library to check-in the books she read this week."

"How many books?"

i giggled at the question since Yang won't believe me when I say it "12 chapter books."

"What?! She read that much in one week?!" Weiss and I laughed since we both expected her to not believe it.

"Yep...Blake did that."

"You guys are lying."

Right on cue, Blake was standing behind Yang and asked "What are they lying about?"

Yang turned around and asked in her world famous interrogative voice "Did you, or did you not read 12 chapter books in one week?"

Just as expected, Blake answers her question in an expressionless voice "Yes...yes I did, I can tell you the-"

Yang interrupted her before she finished her sentence "Ok, I believe it you don't have to tell me." Weiss and I bursted out laughing, it was just too funny to bare.

"Well, shall we start packing?" I asked my team after we settled down.

In unison, the three replied "Yeah." We're going to have a great day tomorrow.

* * *

**The day of the move...**

We stood before a white, two-story house with our bags of personal items in hand "Were here." I said, no one would move towards it.

Weiss corrected me "Were finally here you mean."

"Yeah, you could say that."

Yang reminded us "Just like we promised...were here, together as a team of huntresses."

Blake suggested after Yangs reminder "Let's take picture in front of it so we can remember this day."

"Ok, let me get my camera out." Yang replied.

Yang set her tripod and camera down and clicked the button to capture for her, she ran towards us and I said "Say cheese."

We all in unison smiled and said "Cheese." The camera flashed a light and we knew that the picture was taken. We smiled at how our picture turned out well. This is really it...our memories start here.

After picking up our bags, Weiss told me "Since your leader, why don't you open it?"

I shocked at the question "M-me? O-ok." I stuttered out.

"Well, let's get the keys out and open the door." Yang cheerfully said. I dug my hands into my bag and found the gold key.

"Let's move in...together." We all got closer to the wooden door, I put the key through the lock and unlocked it.

I opened the door to our lives as huntresses...

* * *

**there it is guys, I'm sorry to for not making the short story of the idea he/she suggested to me. Don't worry, I'll try my best to make the next short story your idea. **

**I listened to the same song that I listened to when I made Graduation Day but a different version of it. If you want to know what it was, it's called Dearly Beloved but on the KH 1.5 HD ReMix soundtrack. **

**How I got the idea for part 2 was when I told a story to someone for them to go to sleep without worrying for something important. It was like this and I thought I should make another part of it. I love this one, it has to be the favorite over the other two short stories I made so far. **

**I made this story using my ipad so the way I typed it looks different than how I do it from my computer. Death From Above chapter 14 will come out later maybe if I complete the work I have yet to finish and if I still have time before I have to go to sleep.**


	4. Luck Switch

**A user suggested an idea about luck swapping in the team RWBY universe but with Jaune's bad luck and Pyrrha's good luck…how will this go? I don't know either but here is the next short story, also…this story is an exception since I said that it has to be from team RWBY itself and not any other characters but I'll allow these kinds of stories now and then, here is Luck Switch told from Ruby's perspective. This will take place after the newest episode which was two weeks ago.**

* * *

Even after Cardin stopped messing with Jaune, well…Jaune still has a lot of bad luck to his name. Every day has bad luck to him, he goes to get his breakfast in the morning, then he either slips on something in the ground or he somehow drops his food. Pyrrha on the other hand has the best luck that anyone can get, seriously…nothing bad happens to her at all, actually every day starts with someone praising her or she gets the best food, I mean something like that but that's not what I'm here to talk about.

* * *

One day, that seriously changed which worried me; Jaune was getting the best luck while Pyrrha was having the worst day of her life at Beacon. I called out to her at the lunch table we shared "Um…Pyrrha?"

She pouts and replies "What is it Ruby?"

"Something feels off today, why are you getting the bad luck?"

"I can assure you Ruby that what's happening is not bad luck, let's just say I'm not careful today." Just then, a spider dropped from the ceiling and landed in her hair…not just any spider but a small tarantula, she screamed in terror and I slid it off her head before it had a chance of biting her.

"Now do you believe me Pyrrha?"

"Yes I do, something is definitely wrong today." How did this even happen anyways? Pyrrha didn't do anything wrong at all, she was always a nice person when talking to people and she will help out at times to some people.

"Do you think there is a way to do a luck switch with our auras?"

"Now that you mention it, there might be ways…go to the library and there should be documents about it."

"Documents? You mean documents in the filing cabinet at the library? I can't go into those things, I'll get in trouble."

"True, this may be the first time I've done something bad but I'll make a distraction while you get them, ok?"

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

**A few minutes later….**

I walked over to the filing cabinet and realized that there was a crowd of people there "What's going on?" I asked.

Yang was one so she was the first to answer "Someone took out a file and it wasn't a teacher or any official, it was a student." So it may have been a luck switch since I looked in there and saw the section about auras and there was one missing there.

My eyes darted towards Pyrrha who had a horrified face "You don't think Jaune did this?" I asked to Pyrrha in surprised tone.

She looked back to me and answered my question "It can't be him, he wouldn't do such a thing."

"That is actually true but he might've gotten someone else-"

"Are you trying to accuse him of stealing my luck?"

"No…I mean maybe to be honest." Jaune did seem to be weird around Pyrrha and I today which was strange since he would greet us and hang out but he seems distant too. "it's just that today was weird since he's been distant from us…Jaune's never like that, he would hang out and we all would share some laughs." I said.

"I can't argue about that since its true, let's find Jaune and ask if anything seems odd."

"Yeah, it's better if we just ask." Pyrrha and I exited the library then went towards the direction where the team JNPR dorm is. We walked into the dorm and Jaune was sitting on his bed, twiddling his fingers like he's hiding something, I was the first to speak "Um, Jaune…can we ask you something?"

He stopped and turned his attention towards us "What is it Ruby?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha stepped up and asked him "Do you know about the missing document at the library?"

His calm stare turned into eyes of fear and nervousness "D-d-document? I don't know about any missing document." He let out a nervous laugh and next to him, a file dropped down into the ground which he was shocked to see.

I snatched the file before he can grab it and I couldn't believe my eyes at what it was, the luck switch document "Jaune? What are you doing with this?"

Jaune's face turned into guilt "I'm so sorry Pyrrha; it was just going to be for today…I was getting tired of having my luck so I got someone to steal it for me and used the trick on you. Forgive me?"

Pyrrha looked at him with sad eyes and said after a period of silence "I forgive you but don't do it again."

"Thank you so much Pyrrha, I'll find a way to make it up to you…I promise."

I immediately barged into the conversation "Ok, everything's great…now to switch our luck back to the original owner right?"

Pyrrha forgot about that since she said "Oh yes, I forgot about that…thanks Ruby. Ok Jaune, do you know how to switch our luck back?"

Jaune gave us a puzzled look "Um, how do we do that again?"

This is going to be one long night.

* * *

**This isn't one of the best things of what I made, actually it sounded like crap to me even though I did my best so sorry to the user that wanted this if it sounded bad to him/her…I'm not good with making stories about other characters from RWBY other than Team RWBY themselves. This will be all for tonight, I'm going back to work on Death From Above so expect a chapter tomorrow.**


	5. A Haunting Night

**Here is the Halloween Special I promised for everyone. There won't be a chapter for Death From Above but I'll make sure this will make it up to all of my readers; here is A Haunting Night from Ruby's perspective….Rated T for language and violence**

* * *

Today is the day that I always didn't like compared to everybody else. I walked through Beacon as everyone was setting up to celebrate the horror that is Halloween. To be honest, the reason I don't like it is because I am not a girl that enjoys being scared and dressing up as another person…it was never meant for me.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and screamed in terror as my older sister, Yang, scared the life out of me with a "BOO!"

She began to laugh because she knew that I didn't enjoy this holiday at all "That's not funny sis." I said to her but she kept on laughing.

Yang stopped laughing and looked at me with a smile on her face "It's funny to me since you scream like a little girl. Oh the memories I had of scaring you every Halloween." Oh yeah, those memories that still haunt me to this day…I will never talk about them nor will I try to remember them but Yang keeps on bringing them up on this certain day. It wasn't always like this, I used to enjoy Halloween but my older sis took it too far one day and almost got me killed so I began to dread this day every year for the next eleven years.

Now I'm sixteen and Yang thought I forgot about it, that day eleven years ago is something that will haunt me until I get older "I still remember Yang, it's not funny…I'm telling you that." I reminded to her.

Her once happy expression turned into a look of depression "I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't mean for that to-"

"Just let me forget about it by tomorrow…I don't want to remember it anymore." I walked away from her and when I turned around; she was still at the same spot…not moving a muscle at all. _Just let me forget _I thought to myself. Halloween is a day that I feel kind of isolated away from Yang and the only time she talks to me is when she asks me if I want to go trick-or-tricking which since that day has been the same answer…no.

* * *

Weiss, now my wife, began walking next to me "So what are you going to do for Halloween?" She asked.

I sighed and answered her question "Nothing, I'm going to be at the dorm for almost the whole day."

She was quite surprised at the answer I gave her "Oh really? I thought you would be the type that would go out for candy."

"Well, I wasn't always like this…it was because of that one day eleven years ago…I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked.

I was quite surprised by her offer but I declined "No, no, you should go out and get some candy…you like trick-or-treating right?"

She gave me a nervous look and whispered into my ear "No, not really but I don't really want the others to know." then she lifted herself away from my ear and gave me a smile.

"So does that mean your staying then?"

"We're a couple right, we stick together as much as possible."

This made me pour tears out of my eyes "Thank you so much Weiss." I put her into a tight embrace and we stayed like that, even though everyone was watching…I'm not going to be alone this year.

* * *

**A few hours later, time to trick-or-treat….**

I was reading a book back at the dorm when Yang came in and asked "Are you going trick-or-treating?"

I'm staying with Weiss so I replied to her "No, I'm still not going out on Halloween. Don't worry, Weiss is here with me." Yang looked at her and she smiled back at her.

"Alright lovebirds, I'll bring some candy back home…that's if I remind myself before I eat them." She said and closed the door, leaving me and Weiss the only ones in the team RWBY dorm. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Blake at all today which was strange…last year, she went with Yang to get some candy but where is she now? I discarded the thought that was forming in my mind and closed my book…that's enough to read for tonight.

"I'm going to sleep Weiss."

She looked at me while reading the newspaper which made me freak out a bit but she could've done it out of boredom, "I was going to afterwards but I'll just sleep with you." I gave some space to Weiss on my bed and fell asleep…then I heard a noise in the kitchen which woke the both of us up. "What was that?" She asked, scared about what might've made the noise.

* * *

"Let's check." I replied and we both got up and walked to the small kitchen that was in our dorm, but as soon as we got up, someone smashed through the window of our dorm and turned on what he had in his hands…wait…A CHAINSAW!? "RUN!" I screamed and grabbed Weiss's hand then ran out of the dorm.

The person that was chasing us had a bag on his head and a chainsaw ready to go through anything…this is the worst thing to happen in my life. I didn't have Crescent Rose and Weiss didn't have her weapon Myrtenaster so we were both defenseless…that is just unfair. "Where did he come from?!" Weiss shouted as we ran through the hallways of Beacon, trying to lose our psychotic pursuer.

"I don't know, but what's strange is that no one is in the hallways at all…it should be booming with people!" I replied. We ran into a dead end…this is the end for the both of us. I closed my eyes and waited for my grueling end, but it never came. I opened one eye and noticed somebody on the ground that took the blow for me and Weiss…it was my sister Yang. "Yang! Why did you do it?!" I shouted to her.

She looked up to me and pointed out to the exit in front of us "GO! GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" My eyes began to water but she was right, we have to go…I grabbed Weiss's hand once again and we ran out of the dorm building, leaving Yang to die.

"We just left her in there!" I said in angst.

Weiss tried to comfort me "She would've wanted you to live!"

"She's my sister, she took care of me when I was just a little kid…now she's gone!" I began to cry uncontrollably, my older sister is gone…now whose next? Afterwards, I heard a gunshot but when I looked at my chest…it wasn't me that got hit but when I looked at Weiss, blood began to pour out of her chest. She fell but I caught her before she hit the ground "Weiss…not you too."

She began to smile "You have such beautiful eyes." Weiss said to me.

"Is there anything that you want to say before I become alone?" I asked, it sounded messed up but I wanted to know if she kept any secrets from me.

She leaned into my ear and whispered "Got you."

"What?"

Weiss sprang up into the air and said "GOT YOU!" Wait?! Does that mean that this was all a prank?!

"Wait?! THIS WAS A PRANK!?" I shouted to her which scared her.

Yang came out of the building like nothing happened and replied to my question "Gotcha sis. Of course it was."

"YOU ASSHOLES! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AND I WAS GOING TO BE ALONE!"

"Whoa, sorry sis but you should've just came trick-or-treating with me…you still hold on to that memory of what happened eleven years ago and you hold a grudge against me because of that. LET IT GO!"

* * *

I guess she was right and that prank might've been a lesson for me, it's time to let it go "Your right, I should…I'm so sorry Yang." I ran up to her and hugged her but there was still some questions to ask. "So that chainsaw was fake, you guys used fake blood, and you basically used a blank round from a sniper rifle to make me think that Weiss was dead…pretty clever sis."

"Wait…how did you know?"

"Well, I just guessed because when you do a prank…you try the best you can to make them look realistic."

"Well, I guess your right on that Ruby. Want some candy?" She asked.

After all of this, she still got me some candy "I want some so bad! Give me…give me candy now!"

"Let's go inside before we do that ok?"

"*sigh* Ok~." Weiss, Yang, and I walked back to the dorm before I realized something "Where's Blake?" I asked.

Weiss looks off into the distance and says "There she is."

Blake ran towards us and asked "What did I miss?"

I gave her grin and answered her question "I got pranked on Halloween."

She gave Yang a questionable look "What did you do to Ruby now?" She asked her.

Yang looked nervous and said her answer quick "I made Ruby think that Weiss and I died." Blake was shocked and I began to laugh…this was one funny night…well except for the bad stuff but now I feel like I should enjoy Halloween next time.

As we walked into our dorm together, all four of us…I asked Yang "What's that on your boots Yang?"

"What do you mean?" She asked and noticed a spider almost the size of her boots was crawling on it, she shrieked in terror and I laughed.

"Don't worry Yang, it's just a fake spider…I made it look real." I said and laughed uncontrollably again.

She sighed and began to relax "Let's not prank each other again?"

I smiled and said "Deal."

* * *

**Well, that's it guys…the Halloween special. Tell me how I did on this and stay tuned…maybe I might make a Thanksgiving and Christmas special for all of you holiday celebrators and RWBY fans that read my fan-fics. Well my brain is dead so Death From Above might continue tomorrow night or Saturday afternoon. Goodnight everyone :)**


	6. A Grumpy Ruby

**Ok, two people that reviewed my last short story said that they wanted a story about the girls' time of the month which I think goes something like this. Hopefully I did it right for everyone since they really didn't give much detail about it but it'll be funny…here goes…this will be in Yang's perspective for the whole time….**

* * *

An air horn went off and I heard Ruby shouting "MORNING TEAM RWBY!"

This was seriously not the time to wake up early since it was a Saturday in the middle of winter break "I don't wanna get up." I said and buried my face into my pillow.

My baby sis decided to take it up a notch by using a whistle next to my ear "GET UP YANG!" she yelled. This infuriated me…making me explode…literally.

"It's winter break Ruby! Don't you get the meaning of break!?" I shouted at her.

This made Ruby take a few steps back and then dart out of the room in sadness "Why did you do that?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to. She was the one that decided to blow the whistle in my ear…why did she even wake us up at seven in the morning?" I asked then looked back at my alarm clock…it was 7 AM alright.

"Wait…didn't Ruby tell you Yang? She wanted to go snowboarding on the mountains early in the morning as something to do during the break." Blake explained.

This made me feel bad…Ruby didn't tell me anything about going out and snowboarding…that sport's my favorite winter sport too "Ruby didn't tell me…I'll go and apologize." I said and went out of our dorm and into the cool breeze outside to look for my little sister. "Ruby~?" I called out but no response until I got hit by an apple that fell down on me from a tree…wait…a tree?!

I looked up and noticed that it was Ruby sitting on top of a branch that dropped it onto me "I don't want to talk to you!" She shouted in angst and looked away from me.

"Ruby, I'm sorry…I didn't know that we were supposed to go out this morning. Please…forgive me?" I asked to her.

"Apology not accepted you dolt! You hurt my feelings like that!"

"What's with you baby sis, I'm here saying I'm sorry and you don't accept the apology?!" I shouted to her and then I realized something that happened to me seven years ago when I was ten and Ruby was eight.

**_Flashback…._**

* * *

Ok, this may not seem to be like a flashback in movies but since I am telling a story during what's happening…I'll try to get it out of the way quickly.

_Think of yourself as a ten year old blonde, coming home from school with a smile on your face, excited to finally see your sister when she is sick on her bed. You walk up to her and ask the red-haired little girl "Hey sis! How are you-"_

_ She stops you in mid-sentence "Be quiet you cold-hearted girl! You left me here alone with no one to talk to, you dolt…why would you do such a thing?!" She asks._

_ Something seems off to you so you ask the little Ruby "Are you alright Ruby? What's with you today?"_

_ "It's nothing really…except for the fact that my big sister decided to leave me to go and see her friends." She said and pouts._

What this means now is that…she is basically in her Weiss mode since she acts similar to Weiss (Which is being a bitch AN: Sorry for the language but I can't help it since it is true).

* * *

**_Present day…._**

Here I am with a Ruby that I wished to never see again but thanks to my tired self in the morning, I got my karma down to a bad state and she is in Weiss mode (AN: just gonna put that since I don't want to cuss too much in my stories but there will be some cussing in this reading. XD ). For some reason, I should rename that since she is even more bitchier than Weiss herself…that gives me creeps since I thought Weiss was the biggest bitch in the planet when you get her angry.

"Can you at least come down sis?" I asked.

She stuck her tongue out at me and replied "I will…when you get away from here."

"Alright…just go back to the others in the dorm for me please…at least just do that one favor?"

"Tch…fine, I'll go back to everyone else." I slowly backed away from her and she dropped down from the tree, and then went back in the direction of the team RWBY dorm.

I sighed "How am I going to fix it this time?" The last time this happened was seriously seven years ago so I clearly forgot about how I solved the damn problem before it got annoying. Oh wait…it's not just going to be me that Ruby is going to be princess bitch to but everyone else in Beacon which, in my case, is going to be one hell of a horrifying experience. "I got to fix this and fast."

I didn't even hesitate to rush back to the dorm where everyone was, including Ruby. "Um…Yang…what's wrong with Ruby?" Blake asked as she peeked out of her book to look at Ruby, who is sitting on her bed…mumbling and pouting.

Should I tell them? No…it wouldn't be a good idea so I answered her question with a "Don't worry…she's just mad…It won't be long before she's her cute and milk drinking self."

This made Blake raise an eyebrow and say while slowly turning back to her story "Um…ok."

Weiss paid no attention to the matter which I expected since she almost acts like how Ruby is all the time "Is Ruby angry about this morning?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'll make sure it won't be long to make her go back to her normal self."

"Ok…are we still going out later or are we staying here?"

"We're going out once I solve this problem."

"Well…good luck on that." She said and began to polish her personal weapon, Myrtenaster. Now…all I just need is some weakness of Ruby that will snap her out of it. There is one combination that I forgot about that Ruby likes the most…cookies and milk.

* * *

**_A few minutes later…._**

There is one weakness that no one, not even Ruby, knows that will snap her out of Weiss mode. I walk back into the dorm with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk "Oh Ruby~?" I called out In a melodious tone.

Ruby gets up from her bed and looks at me with an ice cold stare "What Yang?" She asked in a bored voice.

"Guess what I got~?" I lifted the plate and glass for her to see and her eyes widened slowly.

Ruby took away the food from my hands shouting "GIVE ME THAT!" and then began to devour the batch while drinking the milk.

I began to tap my foot on the ground after Ruby finishes eating in disbelief "Are you done baby sis?"

My baby sis realized what she did and looked back up at me slowly "Um…hehe…hey Yang…didn't see you there." She gave out a nervous laugh.

"Your grounded young woman." I said harshly.

My harsh sentencing made her, pretty much in my opinion, throw a tantrum "Oh c'mon…it wasn't my fault that someone decided to explode and yell at me."

"Ruby, Ruby…I was just kidding. Can we actually start our winter break now?" I asked to her.

"Oh yeah…well what are we waiting for…LET'S GET OUR SNOWBOARDING ON!"

Before Ruby went to put on her mid-winter clothing, Blake stopped her "Um…you might want to rethink your plans."

"Wait, why?" Blake pointed at the television screen that was showing the news.

The weather forecast was showing today's weather which made us saddened when the forecaster announced _For all you students at Beacon and Signal, sucks for you but looks like your going to have to stay in your dorms for the whole break since heavy snowfall came in and looks like it's not going anywhere for a while. Too bad for those people…now back to you Geoff-_

I just turned off the TV after that. Ruby and I, in unison, shouted "OH C'MON!"

**_Fin…._**

* * *

**AN: So, I ask the two guests who made the suggestion for a story like this…did I do the story you guys were wanting? Also, I did one part of the story as 2nd person POV because I wanted to try that and I was learning in more detail about it in reading class so I just said "what the hell." and did it.**

**Anyways…I am going to get back to making multi-chapter stories tomorrow or Wednesday with an all new story that will be a first on FanFiction as a crossover. What's the crossover pairing going to be? Well…weird but it's going to be The Last of Us and RWBY combined into one emotional and pretty violent story. Stay tuned for that…and it will take place after the ending of the game so there may be spoilers in the story.**

**Stories from Team RWBY may be put on hold while making the story so short stories will come out every 2 weeks while making the story and chapters for the crossover will come out every 2-3 days so I can take my time to making the story and make it awesome. **

** Your beloved author: Gamers13 **


End file.
